Cabello rubio ceniza
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Ambas chicas distintas, viviendo en tiempos distintos. Una amante de la música, la otra amante de la zoología mágica. Diferentes como el agua y el aceite, pero con dos similitudes en esta historia: ambas son chicas que vivieron en tiempos de guerra y ambas tienen el cabello color rubio ceniza. (Two-shot)
1. Marlene Mckinnon

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Además, cabe mencionar que mi headcanon del mundo de los merodeadores está basado en "The Life And Times" de Jewels5. Hasta que Rowling no escriba la historia de esos años, es canon en mi libro.

**Aviso: **"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

**Conteo de palabras: **879/1000

…

**Cabello Rubio Ceniza**

_Por Bubbles of Colours_

Capítulo 1: Marlene Mckinnon

…

i.

La primera vez que se vieron, fue en una tienda de discos muggles. Ambos intentaron alcanzar el nuevo CD de _The Beatles_ que había salido unos días antes. Sus manos chocaron y, sorprendidos, las retiraron con premura. Se miraron y Marlene se sonrojó.

"Lo siento", le dijo el desconocido con una sonrisa. "Puedes llevarlo tú", terminó con un gesto de su mano en dirección de la estantería.

Marlene lo alcanzó y lo pegó contra su pecho.

"Es el último, no podrás escucharlo", mencionó sin saber por qué.

"Quizás podríamos escucharlo juntos". El chico, que parecía estar en sus veinte, le sonrió agradablemente.

La rubia soltó una risa. "Tal vez".

Se dio media vuelta, se acercó al mostrador a pagar y luego se dirigió a la salida. Antes de irse, se volvió a mirar al desconocido que también la observaba. Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

ii.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue en el callejón Diagon. Marlene llevaba una capa oscura, con el gorro subido, para tapar su cabello rubio ceniza e iba saliendo de Flourish y Blotts. Había ido a buscar unos libros de pociones que la Orden del Fénix necesitaba.

En su apuro por salir lo más rápidamente posible del callejón, ya que no eran buenos tiempos para andar sola por las calles, chocó de frente con un chico que venía caminando en la dirección contraria.

"Mierda", soltó sin querer y luego se sonrojó por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Miró con algo de vergüenza al desconocido para saber si la había escuchado y se sorprendió al ver al chico con el que había hablado en la tienda muggle.

"No eres un muggle", afirmó.

"Adam Mckinnon, señorita", le dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara, confirmándole a la chica que había escuchado su palabra no tan de señorita.

Se acomodó la capucha sobre la cabeza y se dispuso a recoger los libros, mientras le respondía.

"Marlene Price. ¿Por casualidad serás familiar de Jules Mckinnon, quinto año en Hogwarts?" le preguntó. Había sido tutora de Jules en herbología y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambas chicas se llevaban muy bien.

"Mi hermana pequeña", le respondió, pasándole los libros que le había ayudado a recoger.

"Gracias por la ayuda. Un gusto, Mckinnon". Marlene comenzó a alejarse caminando, pero se volvió cuando escuchó a Adam llamarla por su nombre.

"Marlene, puedes llamarme Adam. Y todavía me gustaría escuchar contigo el nuevo CD de _The Beatles_". Le sonrió y Marlene pudo notar que se le formaba una margarita en la mejilla izquierda.

"Tal vez".

iii.

La tercera vez que se vieron fue en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, cuando Dumbledore presentó a los nuevos miembros. La familia Mckinnon había decidido unirse a la causa.

Cuando Adam la vio sentada en un rincón, junto a sus amigos, se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Al terminar la reunión, se acercó a saludarla.

"No pensé que te volvería a ver".

Ella sonrió. "Tengo el CD de _The Beatles_ en mi bolso. ¿Quizás podríamos escucharlo juntos?" ofreció ella esta vez.

Marlene y Adam se retiraron juntos de Grimmauld Place.

iv.

"Se siente extraño, ¿no crees?" le preguntó Marlene, mientras descansaba su cabeza en su hombro y se deslizaban por la pista de baile al ritmo de _Hey Jude_*. "Sentirse tan feliz, cuando afuera hay tanto sufrimiento".

Adam le apretó levemente la cintura.

"Así son las bodas en tiempos de guerra. Un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto. No te preocupes demasiado, mañana debemos volver a trabajar".

Marlene suspiró y luego levantó la cabeza para depositar un beso en los labios de su esposo. Se alejó riendo, cuando pudo escuchar a los Merodeadores lanzando silbidos y dando aplausos por los recién casados: Adam y Marlene Mckinnon.

Ese fue el primer día del fin de sus días.

v.

Era el cumpleaños de la madre de Adam y toda la familia se encontraba reunida para celebrarla. Los más pequeños corrían por el patio trasero, mientras los adultos de pie observándolos.

Marlene conversaba con Jules, quién se encontraba cursando su último año en Hogwarts y que consideraba a Marlene la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Súbitamente, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la puerta de entrada de la casa y Adam y Marlene cruzaron una mirada de terror.

"¡Mortífagos!" alguien gritó en medio de la confusión y llantos de terror. Intentaron desaparecerse en el acto, los adultos con quiénes fueran menores de edad, pero habían puesto un campo de anti desaparición en el perímetro del territorio.

Marlene tomó la mano de Adam, lo tiró junto a ella y le dio un beso rápido.

"Te amo, Adam".

"Te amo, Marlene. Te amo demasiado. Recuerda, eres Here Comes The Sun". **

A Marlene se le derramó una lágrima por su mejilla y sonriéndole por última vez, sacó su varita y empezó a disparar hechizos a cada mortífago que se le cruzara por delante.

Peleaba llorando, mientras observaba como los niños caían al suelo como marionetas a quiénes les cortan las cuerdas, mientras veía como agarraban a Jules y lanzó un grito cuando vio a Adam dirigirse a su hermana para intentar salvarla.

Siguió luchando con tres certezas en su mente: moriría esa noche, se llevaría con ella a la mayor cantidad posible de mortífagos, y Adam la estaría esperando en un cielo lleno de diamantes.***

…

*Canción de The Beatles

**Canción de The Beatles.

***Referencia a la canción Lucy in the sky with diamonds, de The Beatles.

* * *

_19 de abril del 2014_

_¡Hola a todos y todas! Este es la primera parte de un two-shot, que participa en un reto en honor de la Batalla de Hogwarts. El primer capítulo está basado en un personaje que vivió la primera guerra contra Voldemort. El segundo será sobre Luna Lovegood, que vivió la segunda guerra._

_Mil gracias a Almendroide por betearme :D_

_¿Qué tal les pareció?_

_Besos,_

_Connie._


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J. K. Rowling

**Aviso: **"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

**Conteo de palabras: **399/1000

…

**Cabello Rubio Ceniza**

_Por Bubbles of Colours_

Capítulo 2: Luna Lovegood

…

i.

La llegada de Luna Lovegood al calabozo de Malfoy Manor fue un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Sin importar cuántas veces se la llevaran y la devolvieran ensangrentada y golpeada, el optimismo de la chica no decaía.

Le hablaba al Sr. Ollivander de todo tema posible y lo mantenía distraído. De cuando en cuando, traían niños pequeños a los calabozos y Luna se dedicaba a cantarles canciones sobre princesas altas que derrotaban dragones y escapaban de los malvados sobre Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

Cuando terminó la guerra, el afamado creador de varitas, aseguró que sin la presencia de Luna, no habría salido vivo de Malfoy Manor y decidió crear su última varita para la chica de largo cabello rubio ceniza.

ii.

Cuando Luna entró a la Sala de los Menesteres, Neville Longbottom la envolvió en un abrazo apretado. Eran mejores amigos y ellos, junto a Ginny, habían liderado el ED durante el primer semestre de ese año.

La llegada de Luna reavivó el ánimo de Neville y le recordó con mayor fuerza que los mortífagos habían raptado a una de sus mejores amigas.

"Está bien, Neville. Lo más molesto de Malfoy Manor fue sin duda la alta presencia de pigmeos morados, unos seres invisibles que gustan vivir en la oscuridad" le dijo con voz soñadora.

Neville rio ante la ocurrencia de la chica. Luna Lovegood estaba de vuelta.

iii.

Al final, cuando ya todo había acabado y muchos estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor, algunos llorando, otros conversando y otros en estado de shock, entró por la puerta Xenophilius Lovegood.

Luna se le acercó a paso ligero y cuando su padre la vio, se derrumbó al suelo llorando. Luna se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerzas.

"Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, papi. Entiendo tus razones y sé que Harry entenderá, porque eres un hombre bueno y yo soy todo lo que tienes en este mundo. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo semejante. Nunca".

"Estaba tan asustado, hija. Tan aterrado".

"Lo sé, papi. No todo fue bueno, pero pude conocer al Sr. Ollivanders y creo que seremos grandes amigos. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta tener amigos, se siente agradable".

Los ojos del Sr. Lovegood brillaban y las orbes que habían pasado meses apagadas y desoladas, se iluminaron con la felicidad que sólo su Luna podía otorgarle.

* * *

_23 de abril del 2014_

_¡Hola a todos y todas!_

_Aquí está la segunda parte (: Más cortita que la anterior, pero sobre la rubia preferida de la segunda generación (creo xd)._

_Gracias a Almendroide nuevamente por betearme y a Bibi Malfoy Masen, por ayudarme a decidir al segundo personaje._

_Besos,_

_Connie._


End file.
